Ricochet Heart
by AquariusSun
Summary: Things would never be the same after a body falls from the sky.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The skies were a beautiful, crisp, crystal blue and if you stared at it long enough you would not be able to seperate sky from sea. A few transparent clouds seemed to mix with the blue instead of standing out against it. Wrapping my fingers around the iron bars I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply enjoying the fragrant scent of freedom.

 **"Up with you. Time to go"** One of guards grumbled harshly.

I gave a deep sigh of sadness before opening my eyes. Even though I was starving, dirty and exauhsted I knew better than to let it show on my face. I released the bars hardening my stare before turning to face my now open cell. The guard was massive like the rest and covered in shining silver armor. He looked down at me with a smug expression as he shoved me forward into the arms of another guard who caught me only to clasp shackles around my wrists before turning me around roughly. I was dressed in a ragged brown tank top with matching pants that felt as if they were made from the same material, potato sacks.

Although the burlap material was itchy to the point of madness and rough against my skin the one good thing about it was it allowed the freedom for my wings to stretch and flap freely, well as free as the tiny cell would allow, still, it was better than nothing. I loved my wings. They were a pearly white color and the slight irredescence could be seen in both sun and moonlight. It took nearly forever for them to grow in. Honestly, that's not true but when you're eight years old and everyone else already has their wings it makes waiting difficult. I would never forget three days after my twelvth birthday tossing and turning in my bed covered in sweat as the constant itching and ripping of flesh made me whimper and cry in pain. My parents kept a constant watch over me filled with concern and sadness knowing there was nothing they could do to ease my pain. Even in knowing this fact my parents stayed by my side attempting their best to verbally relieve the pain. Half way into my wings ripping through my flesh I passed out from the pain thankfully. The next morning I awoke to the beautiful sight of my uniquely colored feathers. They continued to itch from time to time until they grew to their full length and the embarassment from learning how to fly was still fresh even if it was years ago.

The guard painfully pulled my wings back making me hiss quietly while the click of the shackles kept me from flying away. The urge to flap my wings and defy my captors was strong but not worth it in the end so my shoulders simply drooped in defeat. I followed the two guards from the cells up to the court room. I could feel the narrowed gazes and hear the buzz of whispers as I was placed into a chair made from solid gold. Most of the court room sat behind me while I faced the Judge. His dark olive complexion seemed to radiate against his golden robe and matching head dress, signifying he was a powerful and respected figure or authority among our kind. His long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. I avoided looking into his light brown eyes at all costs although I knew I could not avoid it forever. He raised his right hand towards the crowd making everyone fall silent.

 **"Zahara Namid you have been deemed guilty of the charges against you. Do you wish to speak on behalf of your defence?"**

I did not answer, instead, I just lowered my head letting my hair that resembled something close to a rat's nest fall and conceal most of my face. The judge sighed with pity.

 **"You will look at me when I speak to you"** He boomed although his ear ringing tone lacked the anger it should have held.

Slowly I lifted my eyes to his and felt my heart ache at the silent plea behind them. A part of my mind told me to say something, anything, but the sensible part of my brain told me it would make no difference. I was already seen as guilty and it wasn't like I could tell them the truth there was too much at stake. I lowered my head again breaking our gaze. If I continued to look at him I would have seen his eyes drop with sadness as he sighed in defeat.

 **"Very well. It is my decision to sentence you to banishment"** The judge ordered.

My head lifted in surprise as I stared up into the familiar brown orbs once more. Silently I questioned him but he turned his focus to the papers below him as he signed my sentence. What was he doing? No. This was wrong I wasn't suppose to be banished I was suppose to be dead.

 **"No"** I pleaded making the courtroom quiet down. That single plea amounted to the most I had ever spoken since I was arrested.

This caused the judge to turn his gaze towards me with hope.

 **"You're supposed to kill me"** I pleaded.

 **"Quiet!"** He commanded with stern eyes that fell back to the papers in front of him.

I shook my head back and forth as tears gathered in my eyes.

 **"No. Kill me!"** I cried.

 **"Remove her"** The judge ordered disguising a pained expression.

The guards that escorted me here roughly yanked me out of my chair.

 **"She is shackled. There is no need to be rough with her"** The judge warned the two guards making their grip loosen a little.

The guards bowed respectfully.

 **"Take her to the chamber"**

One guard gripped either of my arms as I was escorted out of the courtroom. Once we were safely out of earshot from the courtroom one of the guards chuckled evily.

 **"I knew he was going to be soft on you. Oh well doesn't matter at least you won't be our problem anymore"**

The walk seemed to fly by as we approached the sentencing chamber. The huge brushed nickel doors were etched with three-dimensional hieroglyphic images telling the stories of how the most notorius criminals and enemies of our people met their demise. A rotten stench burned my nose the closer we came to the doors. I turned my head to the side as if that would provide fresher air. The second guard which, remained quiet this entire time, knocked on the large doors. With a loud groan the doors slowly opened, the guards pushed me inside, and the doors began closing behind me. Lanterns hug on the walls of the chamber but I could barely make out what lay a few feet in front of me.

 **"Come closer child"** A voice called from the darkness.

I took a deep breath squaring my shoulders back while lifting my head high as I ventured into the darkness. The further I walked the more light lit my path until I came to a figure dressed in a dark cloak. Judging from the voice I guessed it was a man. I now stood less than a foot from the cloaked figure whose back was facing me.

The figure turned and lowered his hood revealing a man of an odd marine color and scaly complexion. His eyes were like two pits of fire catching the flickering of the light as they danced in his eyes. My breath caught in my throat as fear pulsed through my veins. I continued staring into his fiery gaze causing him to smirk.

 **"I have seen many guilty ones come in this chamber. Ones that have done heinous crimes, but you my child...you are innocent"**

 **"That does not matter. Your job is to kill me"**

His thin lips pulled back into a smile.

 **"No one has ever asked me to kill them before. May I ask why you wish to die so badly?"**

 **"No"** I croaked dropping my head as I felt my strength and bravery quickly leaving me.

His claw like hand brushed through my hair almost comfortingly.

 **"I have something for you"** He said trying to draw my gaze back to him.

I let myself be baited as I raised my eyes to find his clawed hand outstretched to me. In his palms sat a silver necklace. The chain was thin and a dainty charm in the shape of two crossed swords hung from it. I looked at him in confusion. He smirked again and placed the necklace around my neck.

 **"From a friend"** He said. **"Now let's get started"**

I watched the dragon-like man walk behind me and firmly grab one of my wings. I was unprepared for the pain yet to come.

Screams clawed up my throat until it burned raw and the feeling of my lungs threatening to burst as blood flowed down my back. I fell to my knees huffing as my vision faded in and out.

 **"Almost finished. Hang in there"** The man said calmly as if ripping my wings from my very body were mere routine.

He kneeled in front of me placing a jar gingerly against my lips as he muttered words I could not decipher. The sound of his voice bounced around my head overshadowed by blinding agony. I gagged and my eyes stretched as cold fingers of mist shoved their way down my throat ripping the breath from the depths of my very being. The more I struggled the worse it seemed to get until I was drifting in and out of consciouness. There was a brief moment of darkness and then a startling change to bright warming light. I struggled to keep my eyes open as my hair whipped wildly around my head and with a gentle push to my chest I was falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The day was beautiful, well as nice as it could be in Forks, Washington. To be more specific it wasn't raining and the sun finally decided to make an appearance for the first time that year. Rays of light bounced off the dew of dampened leaves and pine needles drenching the densely wooded area in a soft haze of colors from the rainbow. The weather was warm enough for the residents to leave their jackets at home, however, it was nowhere near resembling summer. A cool breeze blew through the air keeping the temperature low, but comfortable.

Most of the teens from Forks high school along with a few teens from the local Reservation were hanging out at one of the most popular stamping grounds, La Push beach. Music drifted from two parked cars with windows rolled down and radios tuned to the same station offering those uninterested in the chilled water with miniscule waves something to dance to. A boy and girl, however, attempted to surf the waves splashing towards shore. Teen spirit buzzed along the beach combined with laughter, smiling faces capturing the moments with their phones, while others caught up on local gossip. Among the buzz, a pale skinned girl with medium length auburn hair tucked beneath a pale green beanie did not seem to blend in with the scene as she sat quietly and feeling out of place while everyone talked and laughed around her. Beside her, a well built yet incredibly shy bronze toned boy with short, spiked, black hair was trying to draw a smile from her thin lips when suddenly a shout drew everyone's attention towards the water. The girl wearing the wetsuit, and glasses speckled with water droplets, pointed up into the sky as she sat on her surfboard looking upward in utter horror.

 **"Oh My God!"** A girl, lounging on a beach towel hoping to soak up as much of the dimmed rays of sunlight as possible, cried out in alarm.

A few feet away the pale-skinned loner type tilted her head as her eyes followed the descent of a body falling out of the sky.

Everyone's eyes were focused on the figure hurdling towards the calm ocean. The sickening echo of a bone-crushing splash motivated one of the local boys to toss the football clasped in his large hands to a nearby friend who barely caught the ball flying towards his face. He watched stunned as his friend rushed towards the water and swam to where the body landed.

Everyone watched anxiously as he dove under the water and for a few moments there was no sign of him until he broke through the water gasping to fill his lungs with air while gripping a young woman in his arms, desperately trying to keep her head above water. The girl did not appear conscious as the motion of being carried to shore caused her head to sway carelessly. The boy huffed struggling to carry the dead weight to shore and keep them both above the water.

 **"Paul!"** Someone yelled slicing through the pen dropping silence of the beach. The voice broke the witnesses out of their trance as they raced to crowd around for a better look.

Paul ignored them as he turned the girl on her back and pressed harshly against her chest with the palms of his hands trying to get her breathing. After a few unsuccessful tries, Paul was beginning to think the girl was dead. Pinching her nose he smashed his lips over hers filling her lungs with much-needed air before pushing against her chest again.

 **"Oh my God. Is she...?"**

Before the feminine voice could finish the half-drowned girl lying beneath Paul's rough hands sputtered and rolled on her side before spitting up half of the ocean. It was clear to see she was weak as she struggled to make sense of the shaded forms and swarming voices surrounding her. A few of the bronze-skinned boys outstretched their arms widening the space between the revived girl and the inquisitive crowd wanting answers. The girl's eyes rolled before meeting Paul's chocolate gaze, along with another boy with short black hair and cut off jeans before they rolled back and she collapsed.

 **"We gotta get her to a hospital. Call Sam"** Paul rushed scooping the girl up in his arms before running off to his truck.

Gently he laid the young woman in the passenger seat before buckling her in. He debated briefly with himself on whether to lay her on the backseat but seeing that she may have a difficult time breathing he thought it best to keep her upright.

Paul sped down the unpaved roadway leading away from the beach, off the Reservation, and towards the hospital a few miles over in Forks. His jaw tightened knowing there would be hell to pay later but the hospital in Forks was the closest option. Glancing at the unconscious girl from time to time tensely he nearly sighed in relief when the signs for the emergency entrance came into view. His old truck came to a screeching halt. Paul wasted no time turning the truck off as he jumped from the driver's seat crossing to the passenger side to lift the girl in his arms and carry her inside.

 **"Help!"** His deep voice shouted drawing startled gazes.

Two doctors and a nurse rushed to his side directing him to a room. Paul followed and laid the girl gently on the hospital bed as a nurse flooded him with questions while the doctor's prepped needles and bags of fluid.

 **"I don't know her name. She fell out of the sky and into the water. I got her out and did CPR. She woke up for a second, coughed up some water, then passed out"**

 **"Ok, thank you. We will take it from here"** A doctor said all but shoving Paul out of the room.

Paul stared at the closed door a little confused by everything happening so quickly that it took a few minutes to process it all.

 **"Paul"** A familiar voice of authority called from down the hall.

Turning, Paul came face to face with Sam, a man a few years older although to look at him you wouldn't have guessed his true age.

 **"What is going on? Jake told me about some girl that fell out of the sky?"** Sam questioned in disbelief.

 **"Yeah, she literally fell out the sky at La Push. I got her out the water"** Paul said, a little annoyed to have to explain the story again.

 **"Did she say anything?"**

 **"No"** Paul said still lost in thought.

 **"What is it?"** Sam questioned although it sounded more like a command.

 **"Her eyes..."**

 **"You imprinted?"** Sam said lowering his voice to a serious business-like tone.

 **"No"** Paul answered annoyed once again. **"They were purple"**

 **"Purple?"** Sam repeated doubtfully.

Paul could see that Sam didn't believe him, which only made his irritation grow. After all they have seen did Sam really doubt that he was telling him the truth?

 **"Whatever. You want to know more then talk to the docs"** Paul grumbled walking past Sam and back to his truck.

Once he finally made it back to his truck Paul glanced back at the hospital feeling a little bad for leaving the girl, but there was nothing he could do. Besides, in this small town when, or if, she ever woke up he would hear about it soon enough. He didn't have time to think about it too much he needed to get home and get some sleep. He was needed at work early the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The scent of alcohol burned my nose making it twitch. What was alcohol doing in the cells? Prisoner's wounds were never tended to, and the rare times they were, the guards would usually just toss in binding tape or some other type of cloth though it was much safer to leave the dingy cloth were it lay. It was unusually quiet today as well, oh wait, my trial! Eyes flew open wide awake as I bolted upward in a bed. Wait. What was I doing in a bed?

 **"Easy. You don't want to pull your stitches"** An unfamiliar voice said gently although my senses were on high alert and I missed the friendliness wrapped within his cautioning tone.

I tensed preparing to defend myself from whatever attack was coming my way only to feel a burning sensation in my arm. I glanced in the direction to see I was attached to some kind of machine. My lips pulled back in a snarl right before I tried ripping at the tubes.

 **"No. Stop!"** A woman shouted before pressing a red button on the wall.

She rushed over to me and tried her best to restrain me. I pushed her off of me but my strength was severely weakened so the woman only stumbled back a few steps before holding my arms down once again. I continued to struggle and in my panic missed the sound of a door blowing open and two men rushing towards me.

Rage coursed through me like fire as I tried desperately to get out of their hold. This should have been nothing. The guards back home were three times as strong and twice as big yet I still managed to give them a run for their money from time to time, when I felt like the punishment would be worth it. I turned my head to see a man in a white coat punching buttons on the machine I was attached to looking panicked. Suddenly, I felt my body becoming too heavy for me to even attempt continuing my struggles. I fought to keep my eyes open but failed miserably as I drifted into a deep sleep.

 **"Thank you"** The nurse huffed thankfully to the doctor who turned the dosage of the sedative up.

 **"She's strong"** One of the male nurses said with a tiresome sigh.

 **"We don't want this happening again she can not only hurt the staff but herself"** The doctor said as the wrinkles in his forehead deepened.

 **"I will adjust her medication. She will be coherent but too relaxed to assault anyone"**

The female nurse was the last one out of the room so she flipped a switch turning out the light in the unidentified woman's room off, then headed to one of the break rooms for a short nap, that is until she collided into what felt like a brick wall though it turned out to be a very well built man.

 **"Sorry"** The nurse said with a wide smile.

 **"S'okay. I'm here to see the girl that was brought in yesterday"**

 **"Oh yeah, I remember you. You were the one that brought in Jane Doe. That was very sweet"** The nurse said flashing a flirtatious grin.

Paul tried not to roll his eyes at the older woman. If she knew his actual age she would be really embarrassed right now but Paul was not interested in correcting the woman.

 **"She's sleeping right now. Maybe you could come back later"** The nurse said rubbing her arm as she recollected the struggle with Jane Doe.

Paul's brows creased in thought.

 **"Hey, if you want to get a coffee or something and talk..."**

 **"No thanks"** Paul muttered slightly harsher than he intended as he eyed a pale, golden-haired doctor walking towards the two of them.

 **"Oh um ok"** The woman stumbled quickly trying to recover from the rejection as Paul stalked in the opposite direction.

 **"Natalie, are you alright?"** The tall blonde haired man, wearing a white doctor's coat with a shining name tag pinned to his chest that read Dr. Cullen, asked in concern.

 **"Yes, Dr. Cullen I'm fine. That was the guy that brought in the mysterious Jane Doe. He seems very worried about her"** Natalie said sadly before excusing herself so she could enjoy the rest of her already short break.

Dr. Cullen nodded and turned his gaze to Paul's retreating back that could only be spotted for a second before it disappeared behind the large metal doors at the end of the hallway. Dr. Cullen turned his attention to Jane Doe's room wondering what her connection to the Wolves may be and what that would mean for him and his family. No matter who she may be, it was his job to take care of his patients, although, technically she was not his patient. Casually strolling up to her closed door he swiped the chart off of the holder attached to the door. Using his vampire speed it only took him seconds to read and place the chart back making it appear as if he was simply reminding himself whether it was his patient or not behind the door.

The young woman's case was odd, to say the least, even if you ignored the part of her falling from the sky. The woman's body should have been crushed once she hit the water after falling from such a high altitude, although the impact shouldn't have killed her. No, she would have been dead long before she reached the water having suffocated from the wind tunnel that would have sucked away her oxygen due to the fall. However, according to her X-rays, the woman's minor fractures appeared to already be healing themselves and if he were to glance at her chart, having no knowledge of the situation that brought her there, it would appear as if she fell down a short flight of stairs. Paul and his people did not like nor trust him, or his family, could they have lied to protect the woman? Although, why make up such a wild story? No. Nothing about any of this made much sense. A nurse calling his name drew him out of his private thoughts as she handed him a medical chart. Dr. Cullen gave his charming smile that he was well known for in the small town and happily answered the woman's questions.

Paul stalked down the hallway before disappearing behind two metal doors. His shoulders trembled as the sickly sweet scent of the doctor remained embedded in his nostrils. Ducking into the nearest bathroom he locked himself in a stall closing his eyes and holding his breath trying to block out the scent of the doctor along with the putrid stench of the bathroom, but it may have been the stench that stopped him from phasing. He needed to stay focused. His mind replayed the events that lead to him walking back into the hospital.

The Council, along with Sam, had done some searching and no one seemed to know who the girl was, no surprise there. Paul couldn't help but feel angered when it seemed the Council was just going to turn their back on the girl. The poor girl was probably terrified, among other things, plus until they could find out just who she really was she didn't have anyone. She was alone. Paul felt it was the tribe's responsibility to look after the girl since she ended up on their land, but at the same time, he wasn't an idiot. He was aware not knowing who she was or where she came from could put the tribe in danger, but right now she was an innocent woman who needed their help. Paul knew the ache of being alone especially when it wasn't your fault, but this wasn't about him, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Seeing that he felt so strongly about the well-being of the young woman the Council decided that he would be the one responsible for looking after her. A few of the wolves had imprints and those who didn't were minors, therefore under the supervision of their parents, and no one wanted to risk bringing her into their home, except Sue Clearwater, but her husband Harry was against the idea so he failed to mention it to the Council. The only options were: One, for her to stay with Paul or Two, have Sheriff Swan keep her in a cell until they could locate her family, and if they couldn't be found she would be turned over to the State. Charlie Swan, known as Sheriff Swan, was not too keen on the second option and pleaded that the Council find another solution. It did not seem right to lock some poor girl away when she didn't do anything wrong. Paul was all for helping the girl but taking her in was another story but in the end he agreed to it, damn his stubborn pride.

Sam gave him the evening free of patrol to go check on the young woman and handle the paperwork necessary for her to live with him. Paul had hoped he could avoid running into the leech doctor, but it was clearly not his day. After a few minutes, Paul left the bathroom and walked back to the young woman's room. The door remained closed. Paul sat in a chair outside of the room as his leg jumped up and down impatiently. Close to an hour later a doctor with salt and pepper colored hair approached the door with eyes drilling into the bound papers in his hand.

 **"Hello. You must be here about Jane Doe"** The doctor said without looking to Paul as he focused on the chart.

The doctor smiled finally looking up at Paul.

 **"Come on in"**

Paul did not return the smile. He simply nodded and followed behind the doctor who flipped the switch illuminating the private room. Paul hiked one bushy brow to the girl who was restricted to her bed.

 **"Do not worry it is for her own protection. She was frightened earlier and she is quite strong. We did not want her injuring herself or the staff"** The doctor explained.

Paul nodded taking in the small framed girl on the bed. She looked around his age but she was tall, for a girl. She appeared to be in shape but not strong enough to cause such a ruckus that she would have to be physically bound. Paul wondered if Dr. Cullen had something to do with this, he wouldn't put it past him.

There was a soft sound that resembled a moan causing the two men to glance in the direction of the young woman lying in the bed. Her eyes were fluttering open but they were glassy and unfocused. They must have drugged her good.

 **"Are you sure about this son?"** The doctor questioned with concern.

 **"Yeah"** Paul muttered keeping his focus on the woman in the bed who seemed to be struggling to focus on him and the doctor.

 **"We began slowing her sedatives. It may take her about an hour but she should come around soon. You can stay with her if you want?"**

 **"Ok"** Paul answered simply before taking a seat in the chair not far from the hospital bed.

 **"Once she is a little more responsive we can discuss everything"** The doctor smiled making his way to the door.

 **"Ok thanks"** Paul said a little unsure of how to handle all of this.

Paul stuffed his hands inside of his sweatpants pockets as he slouched in the uncomfortable chair. The girl's eyes were closed once again and she looked like she was trying to get some rest or either exhausted from coming down off the drugs so Paul tried not to make too much noise.

One thing to know about Paul is that he is not the type that does well with idle time. Crossing his large arms across his broad chest he continued to wait and watch until the day finally caught up with him and he closed his eyes for a deep sleep.

He wasn't sure at first what time it was when he heard a soft clinking sound. Paul's eyes remained closed as his keen senses picked up the soft sound. There didn't appear to be any danger so he continued to listen until the sounds became more insistent. Paul's eyes opened to see the girl pulling her arm at the restraints keeping her firmly in place.

Her head jerked upwards once she realized that Paul was watching her. Paul watched her eye him to see how much of a threat he was and what she found must have calmed her. Silence loomed over the two as she continued to stare him down. Paul shifted in the uncomfortable seat next to her hospital bed not particularly fond of being stared at. Her eyes closed lazily before slowly opening again. He could see she was fighting sleep or maybe the drugs.

He watched as her mouth barely opened wide enough to form the words rolling from her lips. She was struggling to tell him something but he didn't understand what language she was speaking. Finally standing up he took a few steps to her bed.

 **"I don't understand you"** He said slowly.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion and he guessed she didn't understand him either. Her eyes returned to her restraints and she struggled to pull herself free once again. Paul gently grabbed a part of her arm that was not bruised or attached to an I.V. She stared at him once again and he tried to keep his body language calm.

 **"Don't do that. They'll only keep you on drugs"** He said gently.

Although she couldn't understand his words she guessed from the small shake of his head that he was telling her not to do that. His skin was so warm and comforting that she stopped trying to break free although she was far from relaxed.

Paul took in her golden brown complexion, medium length raven curls and darkened orbs faintly tinted with mauve framed with thick dark lashes. He could have sworn her eyes held more a purple tint on the beach. Her baby doll eyes made his eyes lower to her full rosy lips. She was a babe, no denying that. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. A light knock on the door drew his attention as the doctor re-entered the room. He gave a smile at seeing his patient awake.

 **"Hello, my name is doctor Silverstein. I'm one of the doctors in charge of your care. Can you tell me your name?"** The doctor asked taking a few steps to stand on the opposite side of her bed.

The young woman stared up at the man in the white coat with confusion before turning her gaze to Paul searching for answers.

 **"I don't think she speaks English"** Paul explained never realizing his hand remained on her arm.

 **"Oh dear. Well, this will complicate things. What language does she speak? Perhaps I can get a translator"**

 **"Um, I'm not sure"** Paul answered finally removing his hand from her arm and rubbing his head.

She watched both men trying to decipher the conversation but she was ultimately lost in translation. This wouldn't be an issue if she had her magic. A long time ago, way before she was even born, her race was well known for exploring faraway places in search of various cultures and planets. So because of this, they learned to fuse their magic into jewelry that could easily translate the foreign languages as well as translate their native language so others would understand. Over the centuries their culture became a melting pot from her people's adventures, even down to the language that still retained a large vocabulary of Latin and also incorporated ancient forms of many civilization's languages. The doctor left the room for a few minutes and returned with a tape recorder.

 **"Ms? Ms?"** The doctor called.

She gave him a questionable stare deciding he must be speaking to her since he was focused on her.

 **"Can you say something for me?"** He asked shoving the recorder towards her face and pressing a red button.

The woman struggled to create as much distance as she could and began tugging at her restraints. Paul covered the recorder with his hands pushing it gently away from her.

 **"I think you're scaring her"**

Leaning over to get her attention he gave a small smirk as he thought of a way to communicate. Taking his hands and placing his palms on his chest repeatedly he told the woman his name. Her brows drew together watching the strange man who she felt slightly more comfortable with than the man in the white lab coat. His large muscles rippled as he continued to press his chest repeating he same word over and over. Slowly the corners of her lips pulled into an understanding smile.

 **"Paul"** She repeated after a few unsuccessful tries.

 **"Yes!"** He cried loudly in excitement making her flinch. **"Sorry"** He chuckled then a thought came to him.

Pointing to his chest he said his name and then pointed towards her chest without actually touching her with a questionable look. It took a few moments for her to understand but soon she replied.

 **"Seraphine"**

She smiled happily once it seemed that Paul was satisfied with her answer. She would have clapped her hands if she wasn't restrained.

 **"Well at least we have a name now"** Doctor Silverstein said happily forgetting to stop the recording.

In Seraphine's excitement, she began talking a mile a minute only to smile shyly remembering they did not speak her language. Grabbing for the recorder urgently Doctor Silverstein was ecstatic to see he forgot to turn it off and clicked the little button to stop the machine.

 **"I'll work on a translator"** Doctor Silverstein said.

 **"Wait. Do you think you can let her out of those things? And we might get better answers if she wasn't fighting against the drugs"**

The doctor looked uncertain about these requests.

 **"She was scared which, given what we know, is understandable. Now that she's calm showing a sign of trust might help"**

Doctor Silverstein could not argue against the logic and seeing that she was healing at a miraculous rate there was really no need for the drugs except to keep her calm. Turning off the machine, and with some coaxing from Paul, Doctor Silverstein removed the needle before unlocking the restraints.

Seraphine rubbed her wrists happily beaming up at Paul knowing he was to thank for her freedom. Paul felt his heart skip a beat at the smile void of defenses and glowing with genuine happiness. Lowering his eyes for a brief moment to collect his thoughts he then watched the doctor exit, leaving Paul and Seraphine alone once again. Swinging her legs over the side for a good stretch Paul got a look at the large bandages on her back before turning his head as the flimsy hospital gown coming undone.

Seraphine barely noticed the gown coming undone and instead kept her focus on the man pacing the floor in front of her. Since neither one of them could understand each other there weren't many options besides having a staring contest. This Paul creature looked a lot like her with his two arms, two legs, and two eyes but he didn't seem to have wings, or maybe he was using his magic to hide them. He was incredibly handsome with his bronzed Earth-like complexion and short raven colored hair. It was easy to notice his determination to avoid eye contact lasting more than a minute. She observed him trying to find any minute details she may have missed before. She wondered if this Paul had a name. For the time being she would just address him as Paul since she didn't have anything else to call him. Seraphine could see that Paul was tired before he even stepped foot near her bed. Had he been waiting for her to wake up all this time? No that didn't make any sense. Why would he go through all that trouble? They didn't know each other. Yet, as he paced she could clearly see he was worried about something. Paul was so wrapped in his own thoughts that he missed the subtle way Seraphine tried to capture his attention.

 **"Mmmhm"** Seraphine said clearing her throat.

Paul's head spun in her direction to see a small smile play on her lips while she patted a space next to her. Paul debated whether to accept the invitation when the door opened once again and Dr. Silverstein entered with a petite woman at his side.

 **"Seraphine, Mr. Lahote. This is Marigold Summers, one of our top translators. She is here to evaluate Seraphine"**

Marigold smiled before facing Seraphine.

 **"Bonjour"**

Seraphine simply stared at the woman.

 **"Ciao"**

There was a flicker of recognition in Seraphine's amethyst eyes. Marigold picked up on this and her own eyes sparked with excitement.

 **"Il mio nome è Marigold"**

Seraphine shrunk back slightly becoming a little lost in translation.

 **"Dove sono?"** Seraphine questioned the woman.

A corner of Marigold's smile fell.

 **"What is it?"** Doctor Silverstein questioned.

Marigold ignored him for a few minutes as she looked at the empty spot near Seraphine's side.

 **"Posso sedermi"** Marigold asked.

Seraphine smiled with brightening eyes and nodded in agreement patting the space in excitement.

 **"Fascinating"**

 **"Ms. Summers"** Doctor Silverstein exhaled impatiently.

 **"Oh right. I'm sorry. This young woman, Seraphine, correct?"**

Dr. Silverstein nodded.

 **"Seraphine's language seems to be based in Latin"**

 **"Isn't Latin the base of all language?"** Paul questioned as he looked over Marigold with a suspect gaze.

 **"Yes, but her language** _ **is**_ **Latin. A language long thought to be dead and she seems to speak it fluently. Can you imagine if she is from an unknown tribe? This could a historical find"**

Seraphine stared at Paul for answers, although even if he did try to explain everything happening she wouldn't have understood a word he said. Seraphine's forehead creased seeing Paul become anxious. Seraphine scooted away from the woman keeping her eyes on Paul. Marigold's eyes shifted between the two picking up the subtle cues.

 **"I would love to spend more time with her Mr. Lahote"**

 **"I don't know. She's been through enough for now. When can I take her home doc?"** Paul said ignoring Marigold's request.

 **"I have some papers for you to sign"** Doctor Silverstein said before pushing a clipboard of stapled papers for Paul to read over and sign.

Doctor Silverstein explained each form as Marigold continued exploring communication links with Seraphine.

 **"These documents give you temporary Guardianship of Seraphine while an investigation begins into her identity. Judging by her appearance I doubt she is a minor but we have to wait for the results of the investigation. According to the law if her identity is not discovered in a years time you are free to continue being her guardian. If you do not choose to remain her guardian then her Guardianship will be granted to the state, and if she is found capable of taking care of herself then she will be in charge of her own guardianship"**

Paul listened carefully and nodded his head. His heart hammered in his chest as the weight of the responsibility placed on his shoulders began to press down on him. A few moments later a nurse stepped into the room passing a plastic bag with the name of the hospital to Doctor Silverstein.

 **"That's very generous Abby"** Doctor Silverstein smiled happily looking at the clothing inside.

 **"Not me Doctor. This is from Doctor Cullen. One of his daughters heard about what happened and wanted to help"** The nurse added before leaving.

 **"Perfect. Well, we'll leave Seraphine to get dressed"** Doctor Silverstein said motioning for Marigold to leave before handing the bag to Paul.

Paul glanced inside the bag restraining a growl as the faint sweet smell of vampire assaulted his nostrils. Tossing the bag on the bed he gave a small smile hoping he didn't scare Seraphine before leaving.

Seraphine watched everyone leave before looking in the bag herself despite a voice in the back of her mind telling her to question wearing the garments and the possible intent that could be behind it. She ignored it. Wherever she was was very drafty and she hated that the entire back half of her body was so easily exposed. The clothing inside the bags appeared to offer more coverage and so she grabbed the items and dressed quickly uncertain when the heavy looking door would open again.

Reaching inside she removed an oversized shirt that fell off of one shoulder. She pulled at the shirt trying to get it to stay up but soon gave up and let it fall. Next, she removed a pair of dark colored jeans, a beanie and boots. There were a few accessories inside of the bag but Seraphine ignored them snapping the bag shut. Her eyes found the hospital bed wondering if she should sit and wait but chose to leave instead. She was tired of laying around and she didn't want to risk being restrained again.

Pulling the door open she took a few steps out of the room feeling the weighted door shut automatically behind her. So much noise filled her ears. People talking on small rectangular devices, nurses rushing up and down the halls, people crying and holding one another and one man kicking the vending machine. Seraphine stepped backward overwhelmed. Where were the grande halls? The towering statues? There were no flowing fountains or soothing music played from stringed instruments whose melody always seemed to float along the breeze. This place seemed so cold, so sad. There were very few windows and everything was designed to be so exact and square like with its perfect lines and symmetry. Seraphine missed the beautiful buildings that never duplicated in appearance incorporating a mosaic of architectural techniques.

 **"Seraphine"** A voice called drawing her attention.

Seraphine spun around a bit too quickly as her eyes searched the white halls for a brief moment before watching Paul rise from a bland colored chair that melted into the similar colors around it. Cautiously, he took in her bewildered eyes that seemed to catch every elevated sound around her in fear.

Outstretching his hand to Seraphine with hopeful eyes he watched her look at his hand in confusion before placing the handle of the bag in it. Paul's lips pulled back as a laugh fell from his lips. Nodding his head he turned motioning again for Seraphine to follow him. The two walked out of the hospital, ignoring the many stares they received, to the parking lot. Paul fished out his keys from his sweatpants pocket and unlocked the passenger door. Seraphine stood watching him hold the door open and slowly moved to climb inside flinching as the door shut tightly closed.

Paul climbed into the driver's seat tossing the bag on the carpeted floor below. The older truck roared to life. Reaching behind him he pulled his seatbelt down clicking it in place. He briefly glanced over to Seraphine ensuring she was doing alright when he noticed she didn't buckle herself in. With a small sigh, Paul reached over bringing his body close to hers in order to grab the belt.

Seraphine yelped in surprise grabbing his arm and pinned it to the seat as she jabbed him in the ribs using her body as leverage to pin his in place and away from her. The truck rocked briefly from the sudden movements and Seraphine stared at Paul with narrowed eyes daring him to try and attack her. After taking a few moments to get over the initial shock of what happened Paul's eyes met the thin slits. His jaw clenched. His wolf didn't like being challenged especially by a female yet Paul didn't want to risk growling or doing anything that may frighten her. His eyes landed on the caramel hands holding him in place with surprise. She was incredibly strong. If this had happened a few months ago he wouldn't have questioned it but knowing what he was now and the strength he possessed there was no way a normal girl could contain enough strength to successfully attack and pin him in place. He could see she wasn't trying to hurt him but was probably wondering if she should.

 **"Look just chill out okay"** Paul sighed.

Seraphine failed to release him but some of the harshnesses faded from her eyes.

 **"I need to buckle your seatbelt. It's kind of the law here"** Paul explained only receiving a blank look.

 **"Oh yeah forgot. You don't understand a word I'm saying"** Paul sighed exasperatedly.

It was turning into a long day and he really wanted to get back home, eat, and crash in front of his tv. Slowly pushing against her grip he raised his freed hand in surrender. Seraphine released him and watched him unsnap the belt across his waist and chest, lock it and then unlock it again. Turning to face the door she grabbed the buckle that resembled Paul's and clicked it into the black square with a red square inside of it.

 **"Yeah great"** Paul said putting the truck in reverse to back out of the space and drive down the small two-lane road towards the reservation.

The twenty-minute drive never seemed so long and he tried to fill it with music, which Seraphine seemed to like. A CD of one of his favorite bands played and it did not go unnoticed how she nodded and drummed her fingers on her knee.

 **"Finally"** Paul smirked pulling into the gravel path on the side of his house.

He nearly jumped out of the truck and Seraphine followed his lead before following him up to the front door. The door clicked and with a gentle shove opened to reveal a living room and kitchen separated by a simple row of counters. The couch faced the mounted television with a fireplace beneath surrounded by beautiful stones varying in size and color. The fireplace was easily the focal point of the room. Paul continued on towards the back of the house opening a door at the end of the hall.

 **"This one's yours"**

Seraphine took in the room, which was incredibly small and she wondered how he managed to get everything inside and still have room enough to walk.

 **"It's small but you have your own bathroom"**

It was perfect.

Seraphine sat on the comfortable bed giving a wide smile. After spending countless days, months, heck it could have been years for all she knew, stuck in that cell with fleeting moments of sunrise, being beaten, and/or starved for the guard's amusement, this room no matter how small was pure heaven.

 **"Grazie tibi"**

Paul mirrored her smile before looking away and scratching his head.

 **"Yeah well...I'm right across the hall if you need anything"**

Stepping inside the room he pulled open a drawer showing her the few items of clothes folded inside, cheeks tinted with a blush when he saw the packs of underwear Leah bought. Seraphine closed the drawer with a nod before her lips parted letting a silent yawn slip from them.

 **"Well yeah. Goodnight"** Paul said closing the door to her room.

Seraphine fell back on the bed falling asleep almost instantly wrapping her arms around the pillow.

Paul pulled off his shirt tossing it into a corner of his room with pants soon to follow. Falling perfectly toned chest first onto the mattress, his eyes closed with arms outstretched falling into a deep sleep, all worries forgotten for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Seraphine awoke feeling a grumble in her stomach causing her much unrest. She stared up at the cabin like ceiling with a smile. A part of her wanted to ignore her demanding stomach and enjoy the firm mattress and soft pillows. It had been so long since she got the opportunity to enjoy such pleasures and an irrational fear that it all would disappear once she walked out the door teased her mind, but she fought against it and trudged caught in the haze of sleep towards the kitchen. She hoped Paul wouldn't mind if she made herself at home in his kitchen. Quietly, she shuffled through the refrigerator and cupboards pulling out ingredients and spreading them on the counter. Next she pulled out a few pans and began cooking singing softly to herself to pass the time.

Paul lay diagonally across his bed snoring softly with most of his comforter dipping towards the floor leaving his back and arms exposed. The left ear, the only ear not smooshed into the bed, twitched catching the faint sounds of movement in the house. His enhanced wolf senses soon caught a whiff of mouth-watering scents. Paul groaned and grumbled under his breath as he pushed himself from his bed wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He took a deep breath only finding Seraphine's scent so there was no cause for alarm. Paul yawned, shuffled his fingers through his shortened hair, then walked into the kitchen hearing Seraphine's soft voice singing in her foreign language. Her voice was gentle and melodic which didn't help in trying to shake the sleep from his body.

 **"Morning"** Paul called taking a glass out of the cabinet and pouring a full glass of orange juice.

Seraphine smiled to say good morning but quickly lowered her eyes when she came face to face with a severely sculpted bronze chest. Paul watched her eyes lower as she took a few steps further from him ignoring his gaze. Paul gave her a weird expression wondering what was up with her but who knows when it comes to women.

Paul wasn't used to living with anyone else. Not even many of the wolves crashed at his house unless there was some kind of emergency. He was a bachelor and used to living his life that way, so living with a woman was all new to him. Paul was far from an angel. Typically the girls that stayed the night left first thing in the morning and they saw him naked the night before so there wasn't much need for decency. Seraphine was different yet it didn't click with him that she may be uncomfortable with him being nearly naked with nothing but his pajama pants on.

Seraphine watched Paul from the corners of her eyes. She could feel a flush of heat coursing through her body but she blamed it on the hot stovetops. Her eyes caught Paul's movements when he wasn't looking and she couldn't stop her eyes from tracing over the hills his muscles created on his arms. His shoulders were broad. That along with his height gave him a massive appearance or at least to her anyway. She especially loved how his pants sat low on his hips showing off his abs and V-shaped pelvic bones.

 **"Aaa"** She winced clutching her hand and backing away from the stove.

Paul's attention focused on her watching her clutch her burned hand. Grabbing her wrist gently he pulled her over to the sink turning the faucet to cold as he stuck her hand under the running water. Seraphine sighed from the cold clash against her scorched skin. Paul finally turned off the water observing the back of her hand.

 **"You ok?"**

Seraphine nodded with a small smile of gratitude.

 **"Doesn't look too bad"**

Seraphine stared down at the angry red flesh that felt a tad sore. Paul dropped her hand crossing the few steps back to the stove moving the pan further back and turning the stove off. Seraphine ignored her hand and helped Paul. Paul pulled out two plates from the cabinet overhead handing one to Seraphine and also grabbing silverware. Seraphine nodded her head taking the items and scooping food onto her plate.

 **"This is really good"** Paul said scooping a forkful of food into his mouth.

Seraphine smiled grabbing a glass and filling it with cold water from the kitchen sink. Paul shook his head and grabbed the glass pouring the liquid down the drain.

 **"You don't want that. Trust me"** Paul said spinning around opening the refrigerator and pouring her a glass of juice.

Seraphine stared at the glass before taking it.

 _ **"Quare?"**_ Seraphine thought to question almost forgetting the language barrier.

 **"It's good"** Paul assured her returning to his seat.

The two ate their meal and there wasn't much conversation, however, Paul didn't leave much time to take breaths in between inhaling his food so at least the silence wasn't awkward. Paul managed to get a few days off of work for a family emergency and Sam let him sit out on patrol for two days to help get Seraphine settled in. So now he had four days of nothing to do in a house with a girl that didn't speak English, or any language that could be recognized.

After breakfast, Seraphine and Paul cleaned up and Paul dried his hands glancing at Seraphine who seemed content and hummed quietly to herself. Paul's eyes roamed over her face following her neck down to her shoulders, arms, and her figure eight body. It was then that Paul realized how skinny she truly was. His lips pulled down into a frown. He definitely needed to take her over to Emily's soon. A few of the women from the Rez offered to watch her while Paul was at work and he had no doubt they would have her fattened up in no time. Seraphine stared at him in confusion but he offered a smile.

 **"Do you wanna watch TV?"**

Paul pointed to the device. Seraphine followed his finger staring at the black rectangle. Paul walked over taking the remote and switching it on. Seraphine flinched but judging from Paul's reaction she didn't feel as if she were in any danger. However, she wasn't interested in the people talking in a language she knew nothing about, therefore making the storylines pointless to her. Seraphine turned away staring out of the window before walking over to it. Using her finger she pointed to the glass.

 **"You wanna go outside?"** Paul questioned staring out of the window with a slight frown.

He knew the pack was on high alert what with the red-eyed leeches prowling around, and although the pack only caught the offensive scents a few times on their land, Sam wasn't going to take any chances.

 **"I don't think that's a good idea"**

Her forehead creased and Paul sighed. Turning to look at her again he shook his head no. Seraphine's brows pulled together but not in confusion but rather in anger. She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

 **"Non vos me sibi"** Seraphine spat angrily while Paul just watched her lips moving at him. It didn't take a genius to see she wasn't happy about him telling her no.

 **"It. Is. Dangerous"** Paul tried to explain, though he didn't know why he thought saying the words slowly would help her understand.

 **"Je ne te intellego te"** She said while rolling her eyes and going to stare out the window turning her back to Paul.

 **"Women"** He grumbled with a sigh before focusing on his half-eaten plate to quickly finish breakfast.

He took his time washing his plate as he tried to think of activities that would entertain her and he was not coming up with many ideas since he was kind of betting on tv. Tossing the rag over the sink he reached for the drying towel when the click of the lock to his front door stilled his hand and the sound of the door swinging open made him spin around in confusion and fear. Fear for Seraphine's safety more than anything. He managed to catch a glimpse of her dark hair bouncing out of the door.

Seraphine ran out of the house, jumped off the porch and raced into the forest barefoot.

 **"Seraphine!"** Paul shouted racing after her.

Seraphine laughed turning the chase into a race and since she was in the lead there was no need to run her full speed plus, she didn't want to hurt Paul's feelings knowing he couldn't keep up. The sun beamed overhead and if she ran a little bit faster it may feel like she was flying, wind rushing in her face, combing through her hair, and making her feel as if she could do anything. Seraphine's strides became shorter until she came to a complete stop. Paul ran up a few seconds later breathing deeply. Seraphine turned and gave him a smug smirk knowing she wasn't even remotely tired.

 **"Are you crazy? Seriously! Do you have some mental disability or something? You could have gotten hurt, or worse. You can't run off like that!"** Paul shouted as loud as he could while trying to catch his breath.

Seraphine didn't know exactly what Paul was saying but she knew he was irritated and probably telling her as much. His irritated words did nothing to lower the wide smile stretching across her face. Seraphine spent countless years locked away in the dungeons, and even though Paul meant well, being confined within walls made her antsy and anxious as if she would never see the outside again. She loved how his house was surrounded by windows giving her so many views of the outside, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to smell the trees, feel the cool breeze and the hot sun. Even if it reminded her of what she lost she would take it with a smile, at least she was free. She stared up at the clouds wondering if her family could see her, but she knew better. It was only wishful thinking. Even if there were a way for them to see her they wouldn't want to. She was a criminal, an embarrassment, a castoff. Tears stung her eyes and she wiped at them completely forgetting Paul's presence.

Paul rubbed his head as his shoulders sagged. He felt bad for losing his temper but he didn't think she would understand what he said, apparently he was wrong. He watched the tears she missed fall down her cheeks. He hated making girls cry. Everyone already thought he was a no good troublemaker and the last thing he wanted to do was prove those gossiping busybodies right. No mother or father would let their respectable daughters within a hundred feet of him. This thought made him feel worse. He should know better than to judge someone so quickly.

 **"Hey listen. I didn't mean all that"** Paul said struggling to find a way to apologize without saying the S word. He hated the S word, no one ever meant it when they said it.

He walked closer towards her grabbing her shoulders so that she would face him. He stared down into her watery eyes and something pulled in his chest. He didn't have time to figure out the sudden emotion when Seraphine buried her head into his chest wrapping her arms around him as she cried.

 **"Woa"** Paul cried in surprise standing there in shock until her shoulders shook from her cries making him give in and wrap gentle arms around her.

He wasn't sure what to say so he didn't say anything. Seraphine continued crying and the two returned to his house with his arm wrapped around her waist and hers around his offering comfort to one another. Thankfully Seraphine's tears slowly began to dry while on their walk. No words were exchanged between the two leaving them to swim in their private thoughts. Paul would spare a glance from time to time checking to be sure she wouldn't break down crying again. He really could be an idiot at times. He shouldn't have lost his temper like that. She was only in his care a little over twenty-four hours and he managed to make her cry. Once they returned inside of his home, Paul walked her back to her room and Seraphine laid in bed burying her face in her pillow. Silently closing the door Paul rested against it with a sigh.

 _Two Days Later_

It was the last day Paul would have free from work and patrol, and after the incident in the woods Seraphine had become quieter and reserved. He glanced at her sitting beside him on the couch staring at the television but more so watching the reactions of the actors to try and decipher what was going on.

 _Ding. Dong._

Paul stared at the wooden door in confusion but stood up from the couch checking the peephole. On the opposite side of the tiny circle stood a familiar woman dressed in a black suit with a white shirt. Her hair was pulled back from her face while she looked around. One hand clutched a clipboard and paper while the other held a recorder. Paul opened the door.

 **"Yeah"** Paul answered.

 **"Mr. Lahote. I'm Marigold Summers, from the hospital. I'm here to speak with Seraphine"**

 **"Oh yeah, the language lady"** Paul said opening the door wider to let her inside.

Seraphine's eyes darted from the television to the woman now stepping into Paul's home. Immediately she stood looking from Paul to the woman and back to Paul for an explanation.

 **"Calm down Seraphine. Everything's okay"** Paul's voice explained softly approaching her with caution to keep her calm.

 **"Hi Seraphine. Remember me?** **Posso sedermi?"**

Seraphine smirked remembering the woman. She nodded and patted the space next to her. Paul watched the two from a distance. He couldn't explain why, but he didn't feel comfortable with leaving Seraphine alone, but he didn't want to get in the way, so he chose to sit behind Seraphine where she couldn't see him as easily. Marigold didn't stay long and she spent most of her time with her nose in her notebook. Seraphine would glance at the woman scribbling onto paper but she didn't have a clue what it all meant or why the woman was even there.

 **"Fascinating. Mr. Lahote, may I speak with you?"**

 **"Sure. I don't think Seraphine would understand anyway"** He said not bothering to move from his seat.

 **"I truly believe Seraphine is the link to an old language that possibly wasn't even recorded in history"**

 **"Yeah. Or it could be she dropped from thousands of feet out of the air. She could be suffering from a lack of oxygen to her brain"**

Marigold Summers' mood dampened at Paul's realistic point of view. However, the inquisitive linguist within her was not willing to give up hope so easily.

 **"We have to continue to try"**

 **"At the point of endangering an innocent woman's mind? I don't think so. Look, I agreed with all of this because I thought it would help Seraphine. That is the only thing I am concerned with"**

Paul crossed the room opening the front door for the doctor. Quickly she gathered her things but spared a small smile to Seraphine before leaving and giving Paul a cross expression.

 **"Paul?"** Seraphine asked, curious for the reason behind the tension between the woman and Paul.

Paul only shook his head turning away from the now closed door. Seraphine was very confused but she only turned her attention outside growing irritated from the constant feeling. The breeze was light judging from the sway of the leaves. Seraphine wondered how this air would feel on her wings if she still had them. The air always felt different in every new place. Skin was too tough to feel much of a difference, besides the basic things like temperature differences and such, but wings, they could feel it all. The various ways the feathers gripped the wind or allowed it to just roll past them like water added to the sensation of flying. There was nothing like it. Unconsciously a hand reached for the opposite shoulder rubbing close to a stitched area when flashes of unending agony, blood, and screams forced her to rip her hands away from the area with a jolt. A sigh of relief escaped knowing Paul hadn't borne witness to the scene. Curling in on herself she continued to stare out of the window into the open wilderness fighting to keep tears from falling.

Paul closed himself in his room rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was beginning to think he bit off more than he could chew. Why did he care so much anyway? It wasn't like she was his imprint. His shoulders slumped in exhaustion and so he decided to lie down for a while to catch up on some rest. He would need it for tomorrow.

The cabin was quiet, too quiet. Seraphine was far from tired and the silence was driving her mad, another reminder of her isolation. Jumping to her feet she drummed her fingers against her leg looking for something to occupy her time. There were a few dishes in the sink that needed cleaning and the counter could use a wipe down but that didn't take long to complete and soon the anxiousness returned. Her eyes found the window with her favorite view for the thousandth time before quickly shifting to Paul's room, half expecting him to come out and tell her no again. Who was he to tell her where she could and couldn't go? Yes, she was grateful that he took her in and took good care of her, but that didn't give him control over her life. Still, it would be rude to just disappear and she didn't want him getting hurt trying to find her.

Cautiously she approached his door, balling her fingers into a fist she knocked on the door but there was no answer. She tried a second time but again no answer. Seraphine stared at the door in concern and gripped the knob thinking it would be locked but she decided to try anyway. Surprisingly, the knob turned with ease and the door opened. She pushed it open further to find Paul stretched out, shirtless, diagonally across his bed, and snoring softly. Raising on the balls of her feet she tiptoed closer where she could see his face entirely. Seraphine found him handsome since the day she first laid eyes on him but now looking so defenseless and calm made him breathtaking. Reaching a hand out she softly glided it over his cheek somewhat worried about his raised temperature. Suddenly, Paul shifted in his sleep moaning in contentment unknowingly moving closer to her touches.

Seraphine flinched snatching her hand back when a low growl came from Paul's parted lips. She stared in confusion hearing the dog like growls before returning her hand to him running her fingers gently through his hair. Instantly he fell silent nudging his head into her touch. Seraphine silently giggled thinking to herself how he reminded her so much of the Simurghs, a common speckled bird with multiple tails of varying colors. They were typically benevolent creatures though to anger one made for great entertainment, as long as you were not on the receiving end of its wrath.

She loved going on walks in the gardens and watching them fly overhead saturating the air in their beautiful calls. She tried many times to get them to eat from her hand but Simurghs were also prideful creatures so she would resort to leaving trails of food as she leisurely strolled near the ponds. One day she did not bring them food on her walk and she soon found herself surrounded. The birds rubbed their feathered heads against her legs and gently tapped her empty hands expectantly. Seraphine could feel tears gathering in her eyes from the sweet memory. Tucking her bottom lip between her teeth, gnawing softly to keep her cries quiet, she removed her hand ignoring Paul's tossing and turning as she closed the door.

Her feet glided across the polished, wooden floors taking her to the front door. Carefully she opened the door, stepped out, and closed it behind her. As soon as it shut she released the hold on her sore lip letting the sorrowful gasps fall freely. Sinking to her knees she allowed herself to feel the pain of loss. Loss of her home, loss of her family, loss of everything that she had grown to know and love. All the things etched to make up her very identity. Oddly enough, she did not shed many tears during her time of imprisonment, perhaps because she remained in shock for a such a long time.

She could not understand how those that claimed to love her could think she could commit such a heinous crime. The only person who had the bravery to step up in her defense was her brother, Kiarash. Sweet Kiarash. Always willing to put himself in harm's way to protect his little sister. He was always there for her when she needed him and if she had not begged him he might have followed through with his plans to break her out of prison and hide her in safety. The reminder of her brother caused her thoughts to shift to her sister Laylia. Nothing had hurt her more than seeing the disbelief and disgust in her eyes as she believed the unfathomable lies spoon fed to her with such precision that after a few days of torturous interrogation and starvation, even Seraphine began to believe she had done what her accusers proclaimed. The flash of sun-kissed olive skin, soft brown eyes and a loving smile caused Seraphine to close in on herself drawing her knees to her chest as she sat on the front porch under the full moon.

 **"Lypámai. Lypámai polý"** _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._ She cried wishing desperately that he could hear her as her tear-streaked face stared at the moon.

Shaking fingers pinched the tiny, silver, crossed swords dangling around her neck. Since the day the necklace was clasped around her neck Seraphine never removed it. It was her only link to the life she was unjustly ripped away from. Seraphine continued crying until the glowing moon was nothing but a silvered blur through her pooling eyes.

 _Snap._

The sound did not register over the sounds of her sobbing so she cried while wiping to stop the never-ending flow of tears.

 **"Oh. Now, you're going to mess up that pretty face of yours"** A voice called from the darkness.

Seraphine gasped not expecting someone to witness her moment of weakness. She thought she was alone. Her eyes searched for the source of the voice but whoever it may be was hidden well in the shadows of night. The pain in her heart was pushed to the side as the feeling of danger fueled her adrenaline. Quickly standing to her feet she continued to look for the person. She looked off to the side of the house to a dense patch of wooded area but saw nothing. Her eyes traveled back in front of her to find a man standing as if he had been there all along. Seraphine's brows drew together. How did he get there so fast? Surely she would have seen him, he would have to have been standing nearby. Seraphine took a hesitant step backward as the hair on the back of her neck stood at attention. Something was not right.

Seraphine looked the man over. He was extremely pale, so much so that the moonlight seemed to make him glow, no shine. His hair was flaxen blonde and pulled in a loose ponytail behind him, while his thin lips were pulled in a smile that he might have meant to be friendly, but his low set brows and coal like eyes only made it appear sadistic and calculating. He cocked his head to the side as if he were confused while his eyes bounced over the features of her face. He wore a leather jacket with nothing beneath it and a pair of denim jeans with no shoes or socks.

 **"You are a strange one. You smell delicious, like nothing I have come across"** He said before a deep breath.

Paul.

Paul was inside sound asleep. She couldn't let this man know about Paul. She had to draw him away from the house. Taking off in a sprint, Seraphine ran down the porch in the opposite direction from the man, before jumping over the banister, and heading further into the woods.

The man grinned happily running off after her. The two raced through the woods, down beaten paths, over fallen logs, and through itchy shrubbery. The man laughed finding the girl pretty fun. She was a bit faster than most humans, therefore, he didn't need to slow his speed as much. Still, he held back to make her think she had a chance of escaping. He loved watching the expression on his prey's face when they thought they had a glimmer of hope only for it to be snatched away by him.

Seraphine came to a stop, heart thumping, chest heaving, fingers never leaving the crossed swords between her fingers. She struggled to keep herself upright on her shaking knees threatening to send her crashing to the soft grassy Earth at her feet. She was afraid, truly afraid. She was weak, she had no magic, she had no wings to whisk her away, she had no weapons.

The man blurred to a stop in front of her then he was gone stopping at her side, then ran to her opposite side, before finally returning to stand a few yards in front of her. He laughed at her confusion. Seraphine stumbled backward feeling her heart pound in her ears while biting back cries of terror.

 **"It's a shame the fun has to end. Not many entertain me"**

Slowly he placed one foot in front of the other creeping closer to her. Seraphine's eyes narrowed as her jaw clenched.

 **"Eísai deilós!"** She shouted angrily.

The man's head tilted as his wide eyes never strayed away from her. He sighed with a slow eye roll.

 **"You do not speak English. You have no idea what I am saying. Boring"**

His dangerously playful demeanor melted to vicious as he quickened his paces in her direction until something made him pause. The necklace around her neck began to glow a pale blue color. Seraphine looked in confusion on why the man stopped when the light caught her eye. This couldn't be right. She no longer possessed her magic. Wait, this didn't feel like her magic. A pulse vibrated through her hand pinching the dainty charm until it felt loose and one of the swords fell from its place into her hand. The charm extended in length into a real sword. The sword was made from the purest of silvered metal capturing the beams of moonlight like the man's pale skin. The handle was ridged for a sturdier grip, a hooded figure with two black wings outstretched connected the handle to the pointed blade etched with the language of the ancients. Very few of her people could even speak much less read the language and she was not one of them. However, her eyes barely strayed from the black winged figure on the blade. These were his weapons, she was sure of it, this was his magic protecting her. She smiled in disbelief until her eyes found the man's puzzling star which brought her back to the situation she was in. Gripping the handle and sliding her feet for better balance she prepared for a fight.

 **"Very entertaining indeed"** The man smirked running full speed.

She felt a rush of uncertainty but it disappeared as she found she was able to keep up with his speedy movements.

The man ran at her pretending to attack only to withdraw the last second as she swung to protect herself. Well, it seemed she was skilled with a blade. He would need to tread carefully.

The two fought, oblivious to the audience they drew from the loud and chaotic noise. Two massively large wolves used the night and shrubbery to disguise their approach as they watched the two curiously. It seemed the woman was going to lose the upper hand against the vampire and a black wolf readied himself to leap into the fight. The vampire knocked the woman to the ground making her roll yards away but she rolled back to her feet, though the smell of her blood told the vampire and the wolves she was injured.

Seraphine grumbled in the back of her throat feeling the pain in multiple places on her body but she tried her best to ignore it. She needed to keep her head in the fight. The man didn't give her any time to collect herself before he attacked rapidly, leaving no time for her to catch her breath, and barely enough time to counterattack. She sustained more injuries.

 **"Ah!"** She screamed hearing a snap and found she couldn't apply pressure to her left ankle.

At that moment the sword began to glow as pale blue flames weaved like thorns around the blade.

The man laughed thinking that she was too severely injured to pose much of a threat any longer. He ran in for the kill. Seraphine leaned her back against a sturdy tree to keep herself upright. Perhaps the man was blinded to what he assumed to be his sure victory that he missed she no longer held a normal looking sword. Cold hands, hard as limestone, wrapped around her throat lifting her feet off of the ground. Fangs pulled from his pearly white teeth and he flashed them at her.

Seraphine's eyes widened and she reacted knowing she wouldn't have much time. With all the strength she could muster she forced the sword into the man's stomach. His eyes widened in surprise as pain, just as bright as the flames encompassing the blade, licked his flesh searing every inch it touched. Pulling the knife out of him she stabbed him again in a different spot. This caused the man's grip to weaken as he yelled in pain. Now that it seemed she had a fighting chance, Seraphine could not stop herself from stabbing and slicing him over and over until he crumpled to the ground screeching into the night as flames engulfed him until his body was nothing but a pale blue flame. Seraphine watched as he withered and curled like a snake until he fell still and his body turned to ash. The fire extinguished itself never burning one blade of grass. Seraphine clutched the sword leaning her head back against the trunk of the tree with a sigh. Taking a deep breath she prepared for the painful journey home but did not make it far before she fell to her knees. She tried to scramble to her feet but only resulted in landing on the ground once more.

The midnight wolf nodded to the two wolves on either side of him as the three approached with caution. Their steps were light but she soon had the feeling she wasn't alone and twisted to see the three wolves closing in on her. She was injured and losing blood. She was weakened and she didn't think she would have the strength to fight the three of them off. Clutching the blade she tried once more to stand but failed. Huffing and feeling her eyes trying to shut on their own accord she fought through the sleepiness to look at the black wolf standing in the center.

 **"Lagundu mesedez"** She pleaded.

The three wolves only stared at her. Seraphine's vision blurred and she collapsed. A russet brown wolf rolled his eyes. This was the second time he witnessed her passing out. The black wolf gave orders and the russet colored wolf walked over biting the back of her shirt and lifting her onto the black wolf's back. Slowly the onyx-colored wolf wandered into the forest along with the two wolves at his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Sam, Jacob, and Embry carefully made their way through the woods that were like a second home to them following scents back to a cabin home hidden in the sweeping trees with shady leaves and pines. Sam lowered himself to the ground while Jacob and Embry ran off to take cover while they phased and change into their jeans, cut off to make low hanging shorts. Sam waited patiently keeping the young woman balanced until he spotted the young boys emerging out of the woods. Jacob scooped Seraphine into his arms lifting her from Sam's back. It was Sam's turn to phase and change but Jacob and Embry decided to wait for him inside. Emily hummed quietly as she stirred something that smelled heavenly in the kitchen. The living areas of the home resembled a loft style containing only outlining walls. There was a clear view of the living room from where she stood, and from there the front door. Emily concentrated on chopping vegetables when she heard the front door open but she didn't bother looking up.

 **"Back so soon? I haven't ev..."** She laughed until her eyes landed on Jacob holding an unconscious woman dripping blood in his arms.

 **"Oh my God. What happened? Never mind, lay her down over here"** Emily pulled a tarp from behind the couch, used to protect the furniture if one of the wolves returned injured.

Jacob rested Seraphine on top of the plastic-like material covering the couch. Emily spun away from the three to get the first aid kit while Jacob sank to his knees lifting Seraphine's shirt just enough to view the extent of the damage, most of it anyway. There were a few scrapes across her cheek but they were shallow, barely even worth a band-aid. Funny, he knew he witnessed her taking a harsher beating. The blood staining the neckline of her shirt proved he was right. The bruising around her neck seemed to be the worst of it all displaying a bluish blackened imprint of large fingers curling around her throat. Blood soaked the thin material of her shirt but the wounds that lay beneath weren't severe.

Emily returned running over and falling to her knees beside Jake as she opened the first aid kit.

 **"What do we need?"** She questioned taking out the antiseptic and gauze.

Jacob shrugged nonchalantly.

 **"Probably just the band-aids"**

Emily glanced at him doubting his words. After inspecting the girl herself she came to the same conclusion. Raising her hand she smacked Jacob hard on the shoulder making him wince slightly.

 **"Don't scare me like that"** She huffed raising to her feet and returned the first aid kit just as Sam came walking through the door.

He watched his imprint disappear into the bathroom at the end of the hall then glanced at a grinning Embry.

 **"Shut up"** Jacob said in Embry's direction.

The young woman, Seraphine, lay motionless on his couch.

 **"You have not bandaged her?"** Sam questioned narrowing his eyes at the two wolves in frustration.

 **"She doesn't need it"** Jacob sighed jumping up to his feet causing a small tremble through the house. **"Sorry"**

Sam eyed the young woman. He was not entirely thrilled that this woman was in his home, near his imprint, when he knew nothing about her.

 **"Well, she did fall out of the sky. Are you really so surprised she can heal herself?"** Embry asked taking a seat on a loveseat.

 **"Oh! So she is the mysterious falling girl? You were right Jacob, she is beautiful"** Emily smirked causing another teasing smirk to play on Embry's lips.

Jacob crossed his arms over his broad chest and chose to focus his attention on a lamp nearby. Emily grinned staring at the sulking teenager when strong arms wrapped around her protectively drawing her into a chest she was all too familiar with. Sam's eyes lit up as he kissed her scarred cheek happily. Emily smiled and kissed him full on the lips causing Embry to look away with a frown. It was like watching his older sister kissing her boyfriend, gross.

 **"I should call Paul. He's probably worried sick"** Emily said growing concerned once more.

Sam released her but was unable to keep himself from following her with his eyes. Jacob took a seat close to Seraphine, across from Embry.

 **"Well, doesn't look like any leeches are feeling suicidal tonight"** Embry sighed feeling a little disappointed. **"I gotta get home"**

Sam nodded and Embry bounced out of the door. Turning his gaze to Jacob questionably he watched Jacob shake his head.

 **"I'll keep watch until Paul gets here"**

Sam nodded and left to find Emily. The two exchanged sweet kisses before Sam left to finish patrol on his own.

 **"You hungry?"** Emily asked Jacob trying to keep her mind off the idea of Sam out on his own with who knows what lurking around.

There was no question Sam was a skilled hunter, not to mention strong. Although she may think it she would never tell him that she thought Jacob could beat him, it was only right seeing that Jacob was the true alpha of the pack, however, he was far from ready to lead.

Emily was consumed in her thoughts while fighting to keep her eyes open. It felt like she spent the majority of the day baking and cooking every dish under the sun only to know that it would all be gone in less than two days, three if she was lucky. Emily yawned as she packed away the food.

 **"Go to bed Em. I'm sure Paul will be here soon"** Jacob sighed relaxing further in the chair.

Emily nodded in agreement.

 **"There's food in the frig, don't eat it all"** She scolded seriously.

Jacob chuckled as he listened to her soft footfalls echoing further into the house before closing her bedroom door. Jacob glanced in Seraphine's direction taking in her hair the color of the richest black ink pulled away from her face. The cuts and scrapes seemed to have heeled even more since they arrived at Sam's. Her full lips and dipped cupid's bow drew him in like a magnet but soon he rolled his eyes angry at himself for gawking at the girl like a kid. How could he forget about Bella that quickly? Jacob's eyes stared at her once again with more self control. He was certain she wasn't a vampire but like those leeches, her beauty must be a part of her power meant to draw in her prey, and he fell for it like an idiot.

 **"Mmm"** Seraphine mumbled rolling off of the couch.

Jacob jumped out of the loveseat but he was not quick enough to catch her before she landed with a thud on the floor.

 **"Oh crap. You okay?"** Jacob asked.

Seraphine was now wide awake as she found her way to her feet, the words not registering to her ears at first.

 **"Seraphine, you okay? Oh wait, forgot, you won't understand me"** Jacob said with a sympathetic stare.

Seraphine's eyes widened. Jacob stared in confusion and even looked around to see what could be causing her strange reaction but found nothing out of the ordinary.

 **"Hey, what is it?"**

 **"Paul"**

Jacob looked utterly perplexed.

 **"I know we all kind of rock the same style but we don't look that much alike"** He smirked.

 **"I do not understand. Your kind is not called Paul?"**

Suddenly it was Jacob's turn to stretch his eyes twice their size. If he wasn't so shocked to hear her speaking English he would have been falling over in laughter at her question.

 **"You can talk?"**

 **"Well of course I can talk"** Seraphine said giving an offended stare.

 **"Sorry. It's just...why did you act like you couldn't understand us?"**

Seraphine was going to answer when the front door swung open. Paul's eyes landed on her feeling relief melt away and transform into irritation and anger.

 **"What the hell?! I swear you're going to give me a freakin' heart attack. What the hell were you thinking? No, don't answer that because obviously, you weren't"**

Paul managed to cross the distance between them during his ranting throwing his hands in the air before pinching the bridge of his nose.

 **"What's going on?"** Emily called in irritation, half asleep, and trying to make sense of the situation, starting with why Paul was yelling like a damn idiot while she was trying to sleep.

 **"I swear I can't close my eyes for a damn second and you're running off about to get yourself killed"**

Seraphine said nothing though her eyes narrowed showing she wasn't happy with him. She couldn't understand him anyway, though he was cautious not to go overboard. He didn't want to hurt her feelings like last time but she made him so furious. When Emily called him he nearly broke Seraphine's door down hoping that it was all a misunderstanding. He would open her door and she would be sleeping soundly, safe, but oh how he was wrong. He felt his heart drop as panic settled in and he bolted out of his front door.

 **"Paul. Stay calm"** Emily said feeling a spike of fear as she swallowed down the flashbacks of her accident with Sam.

Paul sighed.

 **"I'm good Em. I just...ugh! I swear, I'm gonna have to lock her up just to keep her inside"**

This grabbed Seraphine's full attention as she took a few determined steps towards him stopping inches from his face.

 **"Don't you dare"** Seraphine growled enraged. **"I will not be locked away again"** She declared balling her hands into fists.

She did not want to fight Paul. He had been so caring and sweet to her. She had just begun to trust him, but clearly, she was wrong.

Paul's narrowed eyes widened locking with her unique colored eyes.

The front door blew open slamming against the wall. Jacob swung around speedily while Emily jumped from the loud noise. Sam stalked inside looking furious.

 **"What is going on?"**

Brows sitting low and the muscle in his jaw jumping. He didn't wait for a response as he rushed to Emily's side nuzzling his head against hers to calm her.

 **"I'm okay"** Emily assured him with a smile, brushing her fingertips over his cheek trying to calm him.

Sam's eyes noticed the intense glare Seraphine gave Paul and immediately came to the conclusion she was the threat. Sam crossed over to the two in a few strides, pulled Paul back, putting himself in between Paul and Seraphine. Paul responded by yanking Sam back blocking him from Seraphine as he growled. A clear warning for Sam not to take another step towards her. This only made Sam angrier.

 **"Guys..."** Jacob said eyes bouncing from one wolf to the other.

The two ignored him, or either didn't hear him.

 **"Why do you protect her? She is not your imprint. You have no idea what she is, what she is capable of"** Sam growled trying to make the younger wolf see reason.

Paul rolled his eyes.

 **"You and this damn imprint shit. Who says I even have an imprint? Either way, doesn't matter. I won't risk you hurting her"**

 **"Guys..."**

 **"She took down a vampire Paul, on her own"** Paul's anger lessened. **"A vampire? A vampire attacked her"**

Another dose of panic surged through him. Paul rounded on Seraphine.

 **"You okay? Did it bite you?"**

Now that he wasn't so focused on his anger Paul noticed the cuts on her cheek, bruises in the shape of fingers on her neck, and her clothing soaked with blood in random areas.

 **"No. I am fine"** Seraphine sighed unable to remain furious at him when he looked at her with such concern.

 **"Tell him how you fought the vampire"** Sam demanded not seeming surprised that she could not only understand them but speak English.

 **"That is a bit difficult to explain"** Seraphine sighed.

 **"I'm sure you'll figure it out"** Sam responded crossing his arms over his chest.

Seraphine sighed again. Gently she took Paul's hand leading him to sit beside her on the couch. Jacob took a seat too while Sam chose to stand and let Emily sit.

 **"For starters, I was not sure what that man was. I needed fresh air. I couldn't sleep. I went to stand outside when he suddenly appeared. I knew he was dangerous and I knew he was going to attack me so I ran"** She turned towards Paul. **"You were sleeping and I did not want him to hurt you"**

Seraphine grew nervous and so her fingers gripped the crossed swords charm around her neck. Sam stiffly moved to stand protectively in front of Emily.

 **"Sam will you calm down"** Emily sighed.

 **"Those swords around her neck, they aren't just apart of her necklace"** Jacob said feeling a bit uneasy as well.

 **"I was just as surprised as you were. I was not aware they were essence charms"**

 **"Essence charms?"**

 **"My people, the Seraphines, are able to infuse our essence, our magic as you would call it, into objects such as these. They are typically made by our own hands and give us the power to communicate with different cultures, different people. We are able to understand foreign languages and translate our own so that others may understand. The attack activated it I guess"**

 **"You guess? You don't know how to work your own charm?"** Paul wondered in confusion.

 **"It is not mine. It...it was given to me before I was...um"** Seraphine tried to explain unconsciously curling in on herself.

Memories flashed in her mind and suddenly the walls seemed as if they were closing in on her. Paul wrapped his arms around her to keep her from shrinking in on herself.

 **"It's alright. You're safe here"**

The two locked eyes and Seraphine did not doubt his words or the sincerity behind them. Her shoulders relaxed and she leaned into him accepting his comfort. Emily stared at the two with a knowing smirk.

 **"It's late. Why don't we finish this tomorrow? She's had a rough night and I'm sure she can use some rest, we all could"** Emily said standing to her feet.

Seraphine gave a small smile to silently thank the woman for coming to her rescue. The man by the woman's side threw a look her way silently telling her she was not getting out of this. She accepted this but perhaps it would be less difficult if she told Paul first, when they were alone. Paul unwrapped his arms from around her though his warm temperature hand gripped hers securely. The two rose to their feet with Paul leading them to the door.

 **"Good idea"**

 **"Oh come on. You can't just end the story like that"** Jacob sighed in a complaint.

Seraphine gave a weak smile.

 **"I'll finish it tomorrow. I don't think I have much of a choice"**

Jacob glanced at Sam.

 **"Yeah guess not"** He agreed giving her that sympathetic smile once more.

Jacob was the first to leave, with Paul and Seraphine behind him, but they soon split directions as the two walked back to Paul's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

An annoying and consistent beeping stung Paul's sensitive ears. He grumbled under his breath and stretched when a weight in his lap confused him for a second. Looking down upon a sleeping Zahara curled inward towards him with her fingers pressed softly against his abs. She seemed so content as a light smile danced on her lips.

The two talked most of the night. She told him of her imprisonment for the murder of her father, her banishment, the essence charm and her real name. Most of it he could wrap his head around until she brought up the part about her wings. She had wings. She could fly before all of this happened. It was hard not to see her as some kind of angel after that. Zahara found this completely hilarious claiming her people were not heavenly beings just a different race than humans, but he was not so sure. She sure looked like an angel especially when she let down her defenses and genuinely laughed. Paul found himself biting down and locking his jaw to keep from kissing her. Unexpectantly she fell silent taking that full bottom lip of hers captive between her teeth as she seemed to be silently debating something. Paul sat quietly allowing her to work through her thoughts. The last thing he expected was for her to remove her shirt. He shielded his eyes for a moment but her soft laughter drew his attention back to her. She stood in her bra but her back faced him. Any lustful thoughts that might have teased his thoughts did not have time to take root as his eyes locked onto the gruesome sight in front of him. The skin on either side of her back caved in as if there were supposed to be bones beneath it. There were two large gashes on her toffee colored skin that did not appear to be healing properly.

 _ **"I need to get you to a doctor"**_ _Paul insisted, gingerly brushing the assaulted skin and earning a whimper from Zahara. Immediately he retracted his hand as far away from the wounds as he could._

 _ **"It will not do any good. It is because my wings were ripped from my body"**_

 _Pain coursed through him at the very thought of the horror she had to face alone._

 _ **"I was punished. My wings, my magic, my home, gone. Everything I am. Everything I was, just gone"**_

 _Zahara sniffed and Paul watched her shoulders shaking. Spinning her to face him he pulled her into his arms, tilting her head and pushing his lips against hers. Zahara was too shocked to respond at first but that faded and her lips moved against his, leaning into him to deepen the kiss._

 _ **"I can't give you back what you lost, but, maybe you can start over, here, with me?"**_

 _Zahara stood looking completely caught off guard. Paul's heart hammered in his chest second-guessing himself. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe she didn't feel the same way about him. They hadn't known each other long. He didn't even understand her until that night but..._

 _His thoughts came to a screeching halt as Zahara threw her arms around his neck pulling him back to her for another lip lock._

The ringing was insistent and wasn't going to quiet until he went into his room and slammed the button on the alarm clock. Paul stretched before lifting her head and sliding from beneath her trying not to wake her. After silencing the alarm he quietly walked to his bathroom to wash up and change for work. He reappeared dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, a black belt with a silver buckle and a white tank stretched over his muscles. Since it was a little chilly with the sun having yet to rise he wore a button up, long sleeve, shirt that he left open. As he stepped out of his room he glanced at Zahara's room but didn't hear any movement behind it. As quiet as his heavy steps could manage, he crossed over to the couch to see Zahara still fast asleep. Smiling, he went into the kitchen drinking the remainder of a carton of juice, grabbed some muffins out of the cabinet and placed them on the counter. Paul shuffled through a drawer that was used to catch random odd and ends that he was too lazy to put somewhere. His eyes drifted to Zahara to be sure he didn't wake her as he pulled out a ripped sheet of paper and a pen. Pulling the cap off with his teeth he wrote a quick note leaving it where she could easily find it, kissed her forehead, and left. Today would be a tough job but Paul would get through most of it with a smile as thoughts of his girlfriend made the time pass quicker.

The sun was half way to rising when Zahara would awake disoriented. Her bed didn't feel as comfortable as she was used to. Sitting up she motioned her hands to push away the covers but only stirred the air. Opening her eyes to find she was lying on the couch she chuckled and rubbed her eyes.

 **"Paul?"**

There was no answer. Zahara yawned before calling again thinking he must be sleeping pretty heavily in his room. It wasn't until she walked into the kitchen that she read the note.

 _Morning-_

 _Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up, but I have to get to work. I'll be back soon._

 _Paul_

 _Stay your butt inside._

Zahara laughed as she swiped the muffin doubling as a paperweight over the note. She munched while she leisurely walked back to her room, shutting the door.

Zahara tried to find ways to entertain herself for what seemed like forever as she waited for Paul to return. Her eyes would drift to the window knowing there was plenty to entertain her out there, then a thought came to her, she could leave Paul a note. Zahara found a pen and flipped Paul's note over and began writing but she only managed to write the second word when she huffed in irritation. The essence charms worked when it came to speaking, not writing. She scribbled through the words and returned to the couch and flipped on the television. Perhaps now that she understood his language she might enjoy the flat square attached to the wall. Paul seemed entertained enough by it.

Minutes blurred into hours and Zahara sat metaphorically glued to the television screen. She crunched on the delicious, yet strange textured, snack labeled popcorn from the food closet. After one failed attempt that left her with trying to find a way to chew the hard corn cornels, she tossed the bag to grab another and read the instructions carefully. She had to admit she flinched and even gave a high pitched squeal at the sudden popping sound. She stared in concern wondering if she did something wrong. Perhaps she broke the machine that she specifically remembered Paul calling a microwave, and the instructions did say to place the bag inside of it. The machine beeped and the light inside shut off. Zahara reached for the handle when an unexpected pop startled her briefly. Ripping open the bag she threw a few hot, cloud-like, pieces into her mouth expecting to have a softer texture, and although she was wrong she was pleasantly surprised at the flavor that coated her tongue.

The black square seemed endless with its forms of entertainment, but one spurned her curiosity and drew her in until she was sitting cross-legged on the couch trying to keep herself from blinking so she wouldn't miss a second. Sometimes she would tilt her head in confusion, or tremble with uncontrollable laughter, but by the end of the episode she was crying and that was how Paul found her.

Paul gave a heavy sigh as he stepped into his home. Work was long and tiring. His eyes drifted to a sniffing Zahara shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth as tears chased down her round cheeks.

 **"Zahara?"**

Her eyes found his and her lips quivered.

 **"It's so sad. We have to help him"**

 **"What?"** Paul sighed in confusion.

 **"Vincent, we have to help him. Xerxus kidnapped his fiance but I know where she is!"** Zahara exclaimed with excitement nearly knocking the bag of popcorn to the ground. Paul rushed over to catch it in the knick of time.

 **"I understand if you choose not to help him, he is a vampire after all, but he is very valiant and has proven he is trustworthy"** Zahara said with determination.

Paul glanced at the television to see one of the endless vampire romance television shows playing. He hated those, though that was to be expected he supposed. It was stupid that one: these writers knew absolutely nothing about vampires and usually made up random BS that would do nothing but get you killed if you actually came across one. Two: he hated how those money hungry TV execs preyed on young girls innocence, making vampires out to be these tortured souls with a heart of gold underneath their uncontrollable thirst. They were not some loving souls trapped in some torturous fate, they were blood thirsty killers that knew nothing of love no matter what they may say or think. No one that ever truly loved another being had thoughts about killing them. These shows were just making it easy for those leeches.

 **"Paul. Are you listening to me?"**

Paul shook his head clearing it of all thoughts as he focused on Zahara.

 **"Sorry babe, what?"**

Zahara wondered why he called an unfamiliar name but there was no time to dwell on it.

 **"I asked if you would help me?"**

Paul laughed lightly before grabbing the remote and switching to another channel.

 **"Hey!"** Zahara argued angrily reaching for the device. Paul lifted it out of her reach.

 **"Listen. That stuff isn't real okay. Vance, or whatever, doesn't need your help. That woman isn't his fiance and she's not kidnapped, alright?"**

Zahara's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

 **"How do you know this?"** She asked.

 **"Because. It. Is. Not. Real"**

 **"So the man in the woods? He was not a real vampire?"**

 **"No. Yes, he was real"**

 **"They are both vampires. Vampires are real"** Zahara said in confusion.

 **"Look, the man on TV is an actor, he's just pretending"**

Zahara shook her head replaying the information she collected on Vincent and Xerxus.

 **"He is incredibly strong and very fast. I do not think you are right about this"**

 **"Oh my God"** Paul sighed sliding his palm over his face.

 **"Just trust me on this okay"**

Zahara nodded but she did not believe Paul was right in his assumptions and decided to commit what she learned about the vampire's weaknesses and strengths to memory.

 **"Good. I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can head over to Sam's. I don't want him thinking we're tryna bail"** Paul said before stepping close enough to kiss her cheek.

The drive over to Sam's wasn't as quiet as Paul expected it to be. Zahara fiddled with the radio dial and sang along once she memorized a few of the lyrics. Paul finally turned the radio down ensuring he would be heard.

 **"You okay?"** Paul wondered.

His flickering gaze bounced from the road to her general direction.

Zahara shrugged. She turned away from him to stare out of her window. Trees blurred past making her feel dizzy so she stared at the glowing radio.

 **"I am not as nervous as before. I am glad I told you first"**

A corner of his lips pulled up into a smile.

 **"I will feel better if you stay with me"**

 **"Well then you're in luck because I didn't plan on going anywhere"**

Zahara could feel a blush coming on and so she stared out of her window again.

Zahara was expecting to enter the house but Paul took her hand and lead her behind the house, further into the woods. It was not long before they could hear shouting and boisterous laughter. A massive flame burned from within a stone circle. There were more people than she was expecting to be there. She recognized Jacob, Embry, Sam and Sam's girlfriend, whose name she didn't know. Along with them were three other women. Two sat near the flame holding wooden poles into the fire with something attached to the ends. One of the women looked to be older with long black hair peppered with random strands of gray. The second woman that sat beside her was younger with shorter beach waved black hair that stopped just past her jaw line. The third woman sat off on her own with a scowl on her face and arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was the same dark color but much shorter than the second woman's. There were other men she did not know and their presence made her hold tighter to Paul's hand.

 **"Hey! They're here!"** Embry shouted tossing a football to Jacob, who turned to see Paul and Seraphine moving closer to the bonfire.

Embry's shout caused everyone's head to turn in the direction of the two. Zahara stopped in her tracks taking in all the sets of eyes focused solely on her.

 **"It's okay. I'm right here"** Paul whispered leaning over to assure her.

She nodded, pushing her shoulders back to appear more confident. Paul smirked proudly as he lead her over to Billy and Harry who talked quietly among themselves.

 **"Zahara, this is Billy Black and Harry Clearwater"** Paul introduced.

 **"Hello"** Billy said with a friendly smile. Harry nodded casually.

 **"It is nice to meet you"** Zahara said with a nervous smile.

 **"That's Sue, Harry's wife and Kim beside her. The ugly mug beside her is Jared"**

The two women roasting marshmallows smiled and Sue waved.

 **"Hi, I'm Seth"** Seth smiled boyishly coming closer.

Zahara nodded.

 **"That's Leah, Quil, Collin, and Brady. The rest you know"**

 **"Come. Join us"** Sue said gently motioning for Zahara to sit beside her.

Zahara held firmly to Paul's hand. Paul was going to join her when Billy asked him to stay behind.

 **"Go on sweetheart. We won't bite"** Harry smiled.

A chorus of laughter echoed around her doing little to settle her nerves, but she released Paul's hand. Paul wrapped an arm around her waist to lightly kiss her temple before releasing her and walking over to Harry and Billy.

Jared mimicked the kiss pressing it softly to Kim's temple before jumping to his feet and running off to join the guys.

Zahara sat down making sure to keep a safe distance away from the fire.

 **"S'more?"** Kim offered.

 **"S'more?"**

 **"It's really good. Here"**

Kim leaned over handing Zahara a small paper plate with two s'mores. She stared at the strange food only able to make out one ingredient, chocolate. She loved chocolate. Raising one to her lips she took a bite and as the charred, sweet, crunch blended in her mouth she found herself unable to sit still.

 **"This is amazing! Does everyone know how to make these?!"**

Sue laughed at the childlike wonder shining in her eyes.

 **"Um...I guess"** Kim chuckled.

Zahara jumped from her seat on the log running straight for Paul. Billy informed the group on her arrival and all conversation ceased.

 **"What's..."**

Zahara shoved a S'more into Paul's mouth with a wide grin. Paul gagged stumbling back in shock. The group laughed not expecting her to do that.

 **"They're called S'mores. Why did you not tell me of them?"** She bounced finishing hers.

 **"You've never had S'mores?"** Seth asked in complete disbelief anyone could live without tasting them.

Zahara shook her head no.

 **"We do not have them where I come from"**

 **"Oh? And where might that be?"** Harry asked casually eyeing the excited young woman.

 **"Olympus"** Zahara smiled thinking nothing of the question.

 **"Olympus? As in Mount Olympus?"** Jacob's eyes stretched.

Zahara's smile widened and her eyes shined a bit brighter as she rushed to his side.

 **"You know of my home?"**

 **"Uh Kind of..."**

 **"Wait a minute. Mount Olympus like Zeus and all them?"** Embry asked moving to her opposite side.

Paul felt anxious at having the men close her off from him so he walked over wrapping his arms around her from behind.

 **"No. During the time of the Ancients there was confusion, thanks to Cupid"** Zahara huffed and rolled her eyes at the mention of the name. **"I am not sure where Zeus and the other stories came from. I suppose they may be real though I have never met them"**

 **"Cupid? The god of love? He's real"** Kim said starry-eyed.

Zahara wondered about Kim's reaction but nodded her head yes in reply.

 **"The chubby baby that goes around shooting people with arrows and making them fall in love?"** Embry snorted.

Zahara's lips quivered before an uncontrollable laugh spilled from her lips. Everyone watched as she struggled to get a hold of herself.

 **"Who told you such things? No. Cupid is astoundingly gorgeous, and he is no baby. In fact, his image is banned from being shown and the few texts that contain them are guarded and sealed away"**

 **"That's what's so funny?"**

 **"No. The fact that you think he shoots arrows is. Cupid could not use a weapon even if his life depended on it. He is incredibly absorbed in his looks yet mopes about it like it is the worse curse ever created. He would faint at the sight of an arrow"** Zahara chuckled.

 **"Perhaps you should tell us your story"** Sue said pulling her stick out of the fire and blowing her flaming marshmallow.

Zahara pulled Paul's hands away to free herself, took his hand and found a log that would give her a clear view of everyone.

 **"Well for starters I am Zahara Namid. My people are known as the Seraphines of Mount Olympus. It is much like your home with its rivers and forests though our architecture and animals are different"**

 **"And Olympus is up there?"** Jacob asked pointing to the night sky.

 **"Yes"**

 **"So what, you fall off?"** Seth teased earning a stern look of disapproval from his mother.

Zahara laughed.

 **"Even if I had I could just fly back, well, if my wings had not been ripped from me"**

 **"You have wings?"** A new voice inquired. Zahara lifted her eyes to see the woman who was once sitting off on her own, now moving closer towards the group and taking a seat beside Sue Clearwater.

 **"I...I had wings"**

Tears gathered in her eyes but Zahara forced them to remain there so they would not fall.

 **"She was imprisoned, but she is innocent"** Paul explained sliding closer. **"She was sentenced to banishment, which means they..."**

 **"Cut my wings"** Zahara finished. **"As well as separate my essence from my body"**

 **"Her magic"** Jacob said for those who were not at Sam's the night before.

 **"You poor thing"** Emily sighed sadly.

Zahara shook her head and wiped at her eyes.

 **"It is alright. I got to meet you all, so it was not all bad"** She smiled wrapping herself around Paul.

 **"Can you go back?"** Sam asked gently feeling sympathetic to the woman.

 **"No"**

 **"So you're staying here with Paul?"** Kim beamed entranced by the romance behind the heartwrenching story.

 **"What were you imprisoned for?"** Sam interrupted earning a glare from all the women.

Paul wondered the same thing but he knew better than to ask. He knew how painful all of this was to her, besides she was innocent so it did not matter.

Zahara's eyes glazed over as she stared into the dancing flames that illuminated her face warmly.

 **"Sam Uley"** Sue warned.

Zahara struggled to gather her breath and Paul was quick to comfort her but she only pushed his hands away gently and rose to her feet. Turning so her back faced everyone she let her sweater fall from her shoulders to gather around her elbows. There were gasps from all of the women, except Emily who stared quietly.

 **"I was chained and imprisoned for years, how many I do not know. I was beaten, starved, and tortured before my wings and essence were taken. Finally, I was cast out of my home, the only place I have known. This is the worst punishment, aside from death, it is carried out for the most heinous of crimes. A heinous punishment for the heinous crime of murdering one of our own. For murdering my father"**

Paul could no longer sit still. He made his way over to Zahara to pull her jacket back over her shoulders. He waisted no time in pulling her into his chest as she silently cried.

* * *

 **Side Note:** Sorry for the somewhat crapiness of this chapter. I just wanted to get it up here & I hate editing. I will make it better...sometime...in the future.


End file.
